


To Protect

by Hakusan



Series: The Theory of Parallel Universes with Disregard to the Laws of Physics [3]
Category: Lost Dimension (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakusan/pseuds/Hakusan
Summary: Sho takes a hit for Marco.Marco can't do a damn thing right, can he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a character study???? i guess  
> i just really love marco ok  
> he is me son  
> i die for marco

It’s not supposed to be like this. As much as he hates pain, Marco knows he can take a hit or two. His gift allows him to keep a weak barrier around his body at all times, lessening the impact of everything from punches to bullets. The sniper comes from behind and fires when Marco’s attention is focused elsewhere. Sho notices, and leaps in the way of the bullet, firing back. Both bullets hit their mark, and both soldiers fall.

Sho is taller and heavier than Marco, so it's hard to drag him to a safe place. The blood is making it hard to keep his grip, but he manages to get them into a separate room. The doors click as the mechanism to lock them is activated, and Marco slumps to the floor. He's covered in Sho’s blood. Marco’s hands are shaking from the adrenaline. His movements are clumsy and harsh, but he does his best to perform first aid. Elevate the feet, cushion the head and neck, check his pulse, his breathing…

“Marco, calm down.”

He might be crying. He might be panicking just a tiny bit. But Sho is still gazing at him - through him - with those trusting eyes. He has complete faith that Marco won't let him die. In the next moment, Sho’s eyes slide shut, and Marco becomes painfully aware of everything in the small, empty space. The sound of Sho’s breathing, as well as his own, and the noises from the ongoing battle outside. 

Gritting his teeth, Marco squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn't have time for this, but he doesn't know what else he can do. Tentatively, he places his hands on the hole in Sho’s chest, grimacing as he feels blood ooze between his fingers. Sho also draws a sharp breath, noting the added pressure. At the very least, Sho reacted. Stop the bleeding, and make sure he's still breathing. Marco can't remember if he can do CPR. Between the stress of the situation and his memories being tampered by the End, everything from training has become a blur.

And then the door opens.

Marco doesn't know how or why but there must have been a switch outside that he missed and now there's a hostile standing in the doorway. It fires, and Marco leaps forward to put himself between Sho and the rain of bullets. Each one stops inches from his body before hitting the floor.

“G-Get back!”

With power he didn't know he had, Marco crushes the enemy into a pancake. Its innards splatter against the walls but again, Marco keeps any from getting near him. A sharp pain shoots through his head, and he knows he's reaching his limit. And it’s frustrating. Even after all this time, Marco still can’t do a damn thing on his own. Too exhausted to fight, he erects a barrier large enough to protect the two of them. And he waits, praying that Sojiro will find them in time.


End file.
